


Ready or Not

by Sigmundfeud1314



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, characters are 16, confused Tweek, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmundfeud1314/pseuds/Sigmundfeud1314
Summary: It was one time. But who knew that , that one time could have a life sentence. Tweek didn't that's for sure. Hopefully Tweek will make it through in one piece. But sometimes life just doesn't happen that way.





	1. Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys! So I abandoned my other fic because I lost all of my notes on it and my lap top broke. Plus I have been on bed rest since January for pregnancy related reasons and had my baby a couple of months ago and just bought another lap top. I decided to restart this fic, but do it a bit differently because my attempt at the first one sucked. Hopefully this one is way better. Please forgive me for the future smut in this chapter i dont know if it is good or not, but any and every feedback is welcomed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause you brought the flames and put me through hell  
> I had to learn how to fight for myself  
> And we both know all the truth I could tell  
> I'll just say this is "I wish you farewell" - "Praying" Kesha

                                                                                                                                

 

      _Stop Rocking_

 “Mr. Tweak.”

     _Don't shake._

“Mr. Tweak?”

      _Breathe_

“Mr.Tweak?!”

“Y-yes?”

“Are - are you alright?”

Nod once. Communicate.

“Yes,ngh, I’ll be fine.”

“Well alright then. We will come back to get you when everything is set up”

Nod twice. Blink. Try to smile. Communicate.

“Th-thank you.”

\---------------------------------

_**10 Months ago**_

_My anxiety and I have what some people might call_

_a friends with benefits relationship_

_We have no love for each other, but_

_he just like fucks with me sometimes_

_We moved in with each other some years ago_

_we have inside jokes, like_

_when I say ‘ I’m going to talk to that person over there’_

_my anxiety looks at me and is like ‘ bitch..please'_

 

Small laughter can be heard through out the dimly lit room. Tweek can make out a few faces out in the audience of the lightly fog filled poetry slam. He smiles to myself.

 

_My anxiety is the reason I didn’t talk to you, he’s possessive_

_he doesn’t like me talking to other people,_

_he’s irrational_

_Because of him, I’ll take the long way to my coffee shop_

_to avoid someone that I already passed by twice_

_because I don’t know if it’s acceptable to say hey a third time_

_Because of him, I don’t correct people at restaurants when they get my order wrong_

_Because you know the sweet potato fries are what I wanted, but the_

_broccoli you gave me was what I needed, Thank you!_

 

More cheers can be heard from out in the audience.

 

M _y anxiety is constantly reminding me of how easy I am to crush_

_As I speak I am pushing against his weight on my shoulders_

_And that is why I shake,_

_sometimes I have to fight to stand up straight_

_Stop rocking_

_If I am sweating it is because doing this poem is like a boxing match_

_that you can not see_

_And I am determined to knock.him.out_

_I have been fighting him for control over our house for years_

_Fighting not to crack_

_Don’t shake._

_I think the reason my relationships don’t work out is because_

_noone knows that they are signing up for a threesome_

_We don’t handle conflict well_

_We don’t handle being yelled at well_

_And if I am silent for awhile_

_its because I have to fight with him before I can fight with you_

_Breathe._

_I tried to cut him off, but I cannot_

_We don’t handle separation well because of our parents_

_I mean our ex_

_I mean our friends_

_Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe._

_He is the longest relationship I have ever had and when everyone else leaves_

_he is the only relationship I can count on._

 

Tweek turns from the mic and make his way towards the small staircase next to the stage, listening to the sounds of cheering, snapping, and applauding from the  audience. Feeling his heartbeat in his ears, he fears he may pass out. It wouldn’t be the first time. It certainly wouldn’t be the last either.

 

As he walks passed the audience, he stops when he notices his group of friends all smiling at him. How they were able to grab seats near one another, he will never know. Smiling widely at his friends, Tweek takes the only empty seat next to his best friend. Craig turning in his seat to wrap an arm around Tweek’s shoulders. He then whispered in Tweeks ear, “you did great.”

 

“Tweek! Dude, that was like the best poem I have heard up there all night!” Clyde said while enveloping Tweek in a tight hug, nearly lifting him off the ground.

Pushing Clyde off of him,Craig, leaned in to offer Tweek another. Craig’s scent making him dizzy. Cigarettes and vanilla. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that he would be in love with his best friend. Tweek confessed his feelings for the noirette boy a few months back. He was so terrified that that would be the end of their friendship, but he couldn’t bare the weight of having that confession inside of me any longer. Tweek was almost certain that once he told Craig that he liked him, that he wouldn’t want to be around Tweek anymore. Or worse that  He’ll hate him. What Tweek wasn’t expecting to hear was that his best friend reciprocated those same feelings. He’s just not ready for a relationship. But that’s fine with Tweek. He was just happy that Craig felt the same way. Well mostly. He still didn’t know how far his feelings for Craig go. With that being said Tweek tries to mask his feelings. It’s not like anyone would care about his feelings anyway.

Whoops.

There’s that anxiety again pushing his way back through.

 

_Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe._

 

“Thanks Clyde. Now lets just keep our fingers crossed that I -agh- won.”

 

“Even if you didn’t win Tweek, I’m still holding that after party for you at my house. We can even invite the other performers too.” Token said. The thought of inviting even more people put Tweek on edge.

 

Noticing Tweek’s obvious distressed state, Craig wraps an arm around Tweek’s shoulders and lightly squeezes him. Tweek smiles warmly up at Craig and cuddles closer to his friend before responding.

 

“Thanks Craig.” Just as Tweek had finished his sentence, the announcer walked on to the stage and tapped the mic.

 

“We had some great performers here tonight. Let’s give them a Black House Family welcome!” Cheering and whistling can be heard throughout the small space.

 

“Now lets get to the serious part. There are three cash prizes for our three lucky winners. I won’t tell you how much the cash prize is for each winner, but just know that they are in for a special treat tonight.” the announcer said with a wink.

“Alright for our third place prize winner, give it up for Monica Morson with her poem “Joke”!”

 

The announcer stepped away from the mic to allow a small and petite red head climb on to the stage. He handed her a large check that was written for $1,000. The red head, er, Monica, smiled brightly. I didn’t get the chance to hear her poem, I was in the back preparing for my own poem.

 

Monica left off the stage and the announcer reappeared.

 

“Again everybody lets give it up for Monica Morson!” More applauding, more cheering.

 

“Now for second place prize winner, we have Brenda Smith with her poem “ Angry Black Woman!” The announcer moves aside so Brenda can walk onto the stage. A pretty bronze skinned girl walked on to the stage to accept her check of $5,000. I only heard snippets of her poem, but from what I heard of the poem, she was really good. Better than mine even.

 

“Lets get another round of applause for Brenda!” the announcer smiled brightly and looked around the room. The applause was dying down.

“Now the moment we have all been waiting for. The Grand prize for first place goes to-”

 

_Stop Rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe._

 

“Tweek Tweak with ‘Friends with Benefits’!”

 

In that exact moment, Tweek’s brain decided to short circuit. His heart was beating loudly in my chest. He was pretty sure that this was what having a heartattack felt like. Tweek only stood there. He didn’t move until I felt a light tug on my wrist. Green eyes met with the icy blue eyes of Craig.

 

“Come on Tweek, I’ll go up there with you.” Craig said while still tugging him towards the stage. When they reached the stage, he felt himself beginning to shake. All eyes were on him. It wasn’t like when he was performing. No. Not at all. When Tweek’s performing he could  tune anything and everything out. When he opens his mouth to let the words flow, he doesn’t have any fears. He’s not Tweek when he’s up there. Well he’s still him, he’s just a different version of himself. A better version.

 

The announcer handed Tweek a check for $10,000. He could barely breathe. He wanted to open his mouth and tell the announcer that he made a mistake and that this didn’t belong to him, but a pair of arms embraced him in a tight hug. A pair of arms that felt very familiar. At that moment anything every word that was about to leave his mouth, died in his throat. All he could do was smile.

\----------------------

After the Poetry Slam, they all traveled back to Token’s for the after party. They even managed to invite the other poets to join the, much to Tweek’s dislike.

 

When Tweek arrived the party was already in full swing. He really hated parties. But it’s Token. His parties usually never get too out of control. But just in case, he brought a few Xanax bars if things become too much. Tweek parked his car and made sure to lock the doors twice. Because you know, you can never be too careful.

 

Entering in the Rich boy’s house, suddenly made Tweek feel anxious. The usually spacious living room, felt way too tight. There looked to be more teenagers here than usual. Some of them he barely recognized.

 

Tweek spots the one person he was lookig for standing near the doorway of the kitchen with a drink in his hand. He begins to make his journey over to the boy. He had his phone out and was texting. A surge of jealousy washed over Tweek.  _I wonder who he could be talking_. At that thought he slowed his pace. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. Suddenly Craig’s head snapped up and his gaze caught Tweek’s. A smirk playing on corner of his mouth. Tweek felt his cheeks begin to grow hot. Craig Tucker doesn’t smile often. In fact he doesn’t show any emotion. Except to Tweek. And maybe Thomas. But he likes to believe that he is  the only one who gets to see this side of Craig.

 

“I thought you didn’t do parties?” He looked at Tweek with those icy blue eyes of his. Those same eyes that would occupy his mind for the rest of the night. Or quite possibly forever. His lips pulled into a small smile. Those same lips that he imagines sucking his.. _STOP he doesn’t want a relationship. Give it time._

 

“Yea you know parties really aren’t my thing. haha. I would be at home right now watching ‘The Good Doctor’, but I promised Token AND Clyde I would actually make an appearance tonight. So here I am. Where’s Thomas?”

 

“He’s getting himself a drink. Lets go get you something to drink, it is your night after all.” Craig offers  with that same smile that tortures him every night. Torture in the good sense. If only that boy knew just how much Tweek jacked it every night in his bedroom just to his smile and lips alone, he wouldn’t smile like that around him anymore. God why does he do this to himself. Tweek definitely could use a drink. A strong one at that. Maybe even a joint or two. He hoped Kenny made it here because he could really use something right now.

 

“Yea lets get something to drink.” They walk into the kitchen and it is no better than the living room. Red solo cups loitered all across the floor and counters. Teens were scattered every which way. Some too close for comfort. This whole place reeks of sweat, hormones,and adolescence. Following behind Craig, they made their way over to the drink tables. Since Tweek wanted to get as fucked up as possible, he settled on starting with 3 tequila shots. Then mixed drinks with punch to finish it off.

 

While Tweek was working on his second drink, he noticed Craig slipped away. _Why hadn’t I noticed him leaving?_ Polishing off the rest of his drink, Tweek pushed himself away from the counter that he was leaning against. Slightly drunk already, he stumbled his way into the living room in search of Craig. He pushed his  way through the sea of bodies gyrating on the floor in his quest to find Craig. Tweek stopped suddenly when he spots someone wearing a blue chullo hat in the corner, making out with someone. He couldn’t really get a good glance at whoever the person was, but for some reason or another his feet willed him in the direction of the mystery people. As he got closer his feet suddenly betrayed him and he tripped. Over absolutely nothing. That wasn’t even the worst part. No not even close.

 

Tweek knew he should have looked away. He should’ve ran. But he was frozen in place. A painful ache in his chest. His stomach turned at the sight that he was seeing. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to bash his head into a wall repeatedly until the memory of Thomas and Craig making out was stripped from his memory. But yet, he continued to lay there on the ground where he had tripped. Too stunned and hurt to move. He felt like he was punishing himself by staying there and feel his heart breaking. Piece by piece. It wasn’t until Tweek felt a boot come down on his hand, that he returned to reality and his limbs began to work again. With new found strength, Tweek pushed himself up off the floor and ran.

 

He couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was being suffocated. Shoving his way through countless dancing bodies, he finally landed in the backyard. He sat on the cool grass in front of Token’s pool, repeating the same mantra to calm his nerves.

_Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe._

_Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe._

_Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Bre-_

“Hey. HEY!” Tweeks looks up to see who had the audacity to interrupt him while he was trying to calm himself. He slightly recognized the familiar looking female. When she approached him, she held out her hand and offered him a blunt while taking a seat next to Tweek.

 

“Here take this, you look like you could use it.” The curly haired girl said. Upon further inspection, Tweek realizes that she was the girl who won second place at the Poetry Slam tonight.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take it if this is the only one you have left.”  Tweek said uncertainly. Of course he wanted to take it, but he didn’t want her to waste it on him if she didn’t have anymore left for herself.

 

“It’s fine, really. I have another one already made. I was just going to light that one when I     seen you rush out here not too long ago. I seen you looking at that coup-”

 

“They aren’t together.” Tweek said cutting her off. He was slightly annoyed that a stranger was trying to comfort him on a situation she knew nothing about. “Brenda is it? Look I -gah- appreciate the fact that you are-ngh- concerned, but I’m fine.” Tweek takes out his lighter. Craig got this for him last year for his birthday. It had little coffee mugs on it. It was honestly the best present he’s ever got. With the blunt in between his lips getting ready to light, he responds,” ‘m fine.”

 

“Tweek listen. I know exactly what you are going through. I’m sorry if I seem like a stalker or creep to you, but I saw the way you were looking at them tonight while they were making out. And I say the look of devestation and heartbreak on your face as well. Now I’m not a love guru or anything-”

 

“You’re not.” Tweek points out. Brenda continues on anyway rolling her eyes.

 

“Anyway. I went through the same thing tonight. You remember the third place winner up there tonight? Monica?” The girl asked while taking a drag of her own blunt.

 

“Yea I remember her.”

 

“That’s MY bestfriend. We have been friends since we were in diapers. Nearly inseperable. To put it lightly, I am in love with my bestfriend also. She doesn’t know this though. Tonight I had to listen to her talk about a date she went on that went well. Do you know how hard it is to have to act happy for the person you are in love with while they act happy with someone who isn’t you? And the icing on the cake, she’s straight. I’m in love with someone that I don’t even have a chance with. When I seen you earlier, I wanted to talk to you and get to know you better. I needed to get away from her. So I followed you out here when you ran off.” She said. A silence fell over them,but it wasn’t an uncomfortable  silence. It was a silence that held understanding. The understanding that they knew how the other was feeling. To love someone who you can’t have.

 

“I’m sorry. Ya’ know about you and your friend. Craig, he’s my bestfriend who is also gay, told me that he liked me back but wasn’t ready for a relationship. How does someone who claim to have the same feelings for you, become intimate with someone else. I thought since we shared the same feelings for each other, that eventually we would do those things together. Not him and Thomas. I wish that it didn’t hurt so bad and that I wasn’t in love with him. I wish I had the will power to move on,but I know I don’t.” Tweek finished off the last of his blunt before throwing the stub into the grass and stomping it out with his foot. Enjoying the high that has taken over him, while still being slightly drunk. It makes everything seem less shitty  now.

 

“Yea I know. How about we go back inside and drown our sad lives and misery in more drinks and get wildly drunk. We could definitely use the release.”

 

“Yea. Yea lets do that.” With that the two walked back into  the house.

\----------------------------------

 

“T-tweek have you ever been with a girl before?” Brenda said already on her fourth shot of tequila.

 

“Gah-it depends on what you mean by that.” Tweek was definitely drunk again and he was loving the free  feeling.

 

“I mean..umm.. like sexually? I guess” Tweek’s face went hot but he can’t tell if that was from the unexpected question or the alcohol.

 

“N-no? I -ngh- I never thought about it actually. I just always knew I liked guys.”

 

“Have you ever wanted to try it? being with a girl I mean.” She looked sheepishly at  the ground. Curiosity got the better of Tweek.

 

“Why?” Tweek asked even though he already had a  feeling as to what the answer is. He just wanted her to say it. If he was being honest, he has actually thought about what sex with a girl would feel like. He’s never had sex with a guy either, but he was instantly attracted to dicks whereas being attracted to anything other than that didn’t really interest him.

 

“Well, I hadn’t been with a guy before, so I figured we could experiment together. I-if you want that is.” She gave a small smile. Tweek’s response shocked both him and her.

 

“Okay.”

 

“O-okay?” Still shocked by Tweek’s willingness.

 

“Yea okay. Lets-gah- try it.” Any other time Tweek would have been a mess and questioning his actions. But this Tweek that’s drunk and high doesn’t care. He takes ahold of her wrist and leads them out of the kitchen and up the staircase to Token’s guestrooms.

 

Once safely confined in the bedroom, Tweek shuts and locks the door. The pair turned and looked at one another,unsure of how to proceed.  That is until Brenda takes the first step towards Tweek and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

 

Tweek, stunned, began kissing her back. He poked his tongue at her lips asking for entry. When she parted her lips, Tweek wasted no time attacking her wet muscle with his. They continued this for a couple of minutes until Tweek moved his hands to rest on her waist and began backing them up to the bed never breaking the kiss. They both fell on the bed, Amber on top of Tweek. Brenda broke the kiss, stood up and began undressing herself. Tweek sat himself up on his elbows and examined her. Her skin was a light brown, resembling the color of bronze. She had curly black hair that was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her hazel almond shaped eyes were outlined in a light layer of eyeliner. SHe had a beautiful smile to Tweek. Her lips thick and full. Tweek noticed that when she smiled, she had two deep dimples in her round cheeks. The dimples only making her smile even more beautiful. She was really curvy with thick hips and thighs, but a small waist and perky breast. And a nice ass. Tweek hardened at the sight.

 

Once she was completely undressed, she walked back over to the bed and began undressing Tweek. Tweek sat and watched her begin unbuttoning his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses on the newly exposed skin. Tweek moaned at the sensation. Never had he imagined that hewould feel good being kissed on by a female. Once his shirt was off Brenda began removing his jeans. Tweek gasped once his jeans and boxers were off, freeing his dick. Brenda leaned forward and placed light kisses on Tweek’s neck. He let his head fall back to expose more skin. Brenda continued her attack on his neck, sucking lightly. Looking up at their position,Tweek felt a little uneasy. So he wrapped one arm around Brenda’s waist and flipped them so Tweek was lying on top of her.

 

Tweek let his hands explore the body before him cuffing the soft flesh of breasts. The moans he recieved was enough to make him want to be inside her at that moment. But he knew that he couldn’t. They were both new to this and wanted to explore one another. Tweek had no idea what he was doing, but from what he seen of the straight porn he had watched, he knew what he wanted to try. He began trailing kisses down to her stomach. He then proceeded to place light kisses on her inner thighs, getting closer to his destination. Brenda was rewarding Tweek with her soft moans and gasps. Tweek’s head was swimming with the praise  that he was getting. Tweek took this time to really look at the female anatomy. He was amazed at how soft, delicate and...pink everything looked. Not touching her just yet, Tweek let his breath touch her. Inhaling the sweet smell and hoping she tasted just like she smelled.

 

Brenda growing impatient with Tweek’s exploration began to whimper. “T-tweek please. Just d-do something.” She inched her hips closer to his face. Suddenly she felt the wet muscle giving her experimental licks, before plunging inside of her.

 

“Tweek! O-oh my god!” Eyes rolling back, hands gripping the sheets and heels digging into the bed. She has never felt something quite like this before. She couldn’t believe Tweek was this good. Yea, she has had lesbian sex before and they gave her head, but it was never like this. The sensation was so mind blowing. Overcome with lust, Brenda began fucking herself on Tweek’s tongue, shouting and moaning. Then an entirely new sensation filled her senses. Tweek began fingering her, while still tongue fucking her. She is not at all a “virgin”, having a strapon enter her more than once during her escapades, but it was different having a guy pleasuring her. Wanting nothing more than to feel his dick inside of her,she pulled his hair lightly and lifted him away from her cunt.

 

“Tweek j-just fuck me already, p-please.” she pleaded. Tweek looked at her with lust filled eyes, a small blush creeping up his neck.

 

“I-I’ve never done this before so you’ll have to guide me alright?” Tweek suddenly felt nervous. _What if I mess this up? What if I hurt her?_  Giving her head was one thing he actually rather enjoyed it, but actually fucking her  brought a new bundle of nerves. Suddenly he watches Brenda his up on all fours and began crawling across the bed to him.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll help you. Now come here.” She purred. Tweek walked forward and decided to lay on the bed. Brenda grabbed ahold of Tweek’s dick and took the member into her mouth. Tweek groaned at the wet sensation. She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick and began slowly bobbing her head down shaft until she couldn’t reach any further. She began increasing her pace, Tweek moaning at the change  of pace.

 

“O-oh my G- Brenda! This feels so-ugh-so fucking good. So damn good.” Without a second thought, Tweek thrusted his hips forward and began fucking Amber’s mouth. Tweek hissed when he felt her moan around his dick. Not wanting to cum so soon, he reluctantly pulled Brenda off his dick and brought her up for a rough kiss. She positioned herself over him, his dick still slick with spit, she lined herself up with his dick and sunk her hips down. The wet warmth surrounded Tweek’s dick. The sensation making him want to blow his load already,but he won’t. He was going to pace himself. Brenda began fucking herself on his dick. The sound skin slapping against skin, moaning and groaning filled the room. Tweek placed his hands on her hips and slowly lifted his hips to thrust with the pace that was already. With this new found stamina he was able to drive into her deeper and harder making her scream his name.

 

“YES! YES! RIGHT THERE TWEEK! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!” Brenda said throwing her head back while still bouncing on his dick. Her hand reached between them as she began rubbing her clit.  Tweek was so entranced by the sight, a familiar warm feeling beginning to form. He was so close.

 

“Fuck Brenda. I’m about to cum.” With a few more thrusts, Tweek came hard inside of her, Brenda reached her own orgasm shortly after. Rolling off of Tweek, they laid side by side, panting. Neither knew what to say. They didn’t know where to go from here.

 

Slowly they rose out of the bed and silently threw their clothes back on. They then faced each other. Brenda speaking first.

 

“We should keep in touch. You know to talk about this when we are bother sober.”

 

Rubbing the back of his neck and nodding Tweek agreed.

 

“Y-yea -ngh- we should exchange numbers.”

 

After exchanging phone numbers, they gave one last look at each other before leaving the bedroom and going their separate ways. Both thinking.

 

_What the fuck did I just do?_

 

   


	2. 4:44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I cried  
> I couldn't hold  
> I suck at love  
> I think I need a do over  
> I will emotionally available - Jay z

After the party, Tweek realized two things. One: he isn’t as gay as he thought. Turns out he thoroughly enjoys vagina and dick. Who knew. Tweek certainly didn’t. Two: Tweek was still in love with his best friend. No matter how much he tries to move on from him, Craig seems to always make his way back into Tweek’s mind.

Since seeing Craig and Thomas sucking faces at the party, Tweek has tried his best to avoid them both. His efforts had seem to be working..until they weren’t.

It had been three weeks since the night at Tokens’ and Tweek had managed to dodge hanging out with the group (which obviously included Craig and Thomas) by picking up extra shifts at the coffee shop. No one bothered to question why Tweek was working so much. It wasn’t the first time the coffee addict had to spend countless days behind the shop’s counter making drinks. Every once in a while the group would try to visit and Tweek would scurry to the back to avoid talking to them. This time when the guys walked in, Tweek was busy with a customer and didn’t have time to make his way to the back of the store as usual.

“Hey Tweek! You know you are a lot harder to get a hold of than you must realize”

“H-hi Clyde. What brings you guys by today?” Tweek stole a glance at Craig, who was busying himself on his phone. Thomas wasn’t there. Huh.

“Well we wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today after work. We tried texting you, even Facetimed you, but you never answer anymore.” Token said accusingly.

“S-sorry, I’ve been a b-bit busy lately. Yea, I guess I can hang out later. What did you guys-ngh-want to do? I get off at four-thirty.” Tweek said nervously. Craig had put his phone back into his pocket and was now engaged in the conversation.

“Clyde suggested we go to Denver to play laser tag,but he forgot that the place had been closed for some years now, because he’s a grade A dumbass.” Craig said rolling his eyes at Clyde.

“Hey! I didn’t remember okay? Stop being such a dick Craig.” Clyde said pouting. Craig responded by showing Clyde his favorite finger. Typical Craig.

“Anyway” Token said rolling his eyes “ We can always go back to my place and play some video games. You know just chill like we used to.”

“Yea that sounds okay...I g-guess.” Tweek did want to hang out with the guys again, he just didn’t want to be bothered with Craig. He would definitely confront Tweek when given the chance, and he really didn’t want to explain how seeing him and Thomas together made him feel. Speaking of which where was Thomas? “Where’s Thomas?”

Both Token and Clyde looked at Craig, shrugging his shoulders, “how would I know, I haven’t seen him. Look are we going or not? Tweek I want to talk to you later and don’t even try to run off either.” WIth that Craig turned on his heels and walked out the store before Tweek had the chance offer a response.

“See you when you get off Tweek!” Clyde shouted with way too much enthusiasm as he followed Token out the door of the shop.  
\---------------------------  
Four-thirty rolled around way too fast for Tweek. He was dreading the moment he had to meet up with the guys. But he knew he couldn’t avoid them forever, they would most likely stop being his friends at that point. And Tweek couldn’t have that. Besides it wasn’t ALL of the guys that he wanted to avoid..just Craig and Thomas.

After taking off his apron and waving a farewell to his replacement, Tweek got into his Jeep and made the 20 minute trip to Token’s house. During the drive to Token’s, Tweek couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. He was just so curious as to what Craig wanted to talk to him about. Oh God what if he wants to stop being my friend for avoiding him? What if he wants to replace me with Thomas? Oh Jesus too much pressure.

Before stepping out of the car and making his way up to Token’s mansion, Tweek sent a quick text to Brenda. Ever since the night of the party where they had sex, the two texted back and forth on a daily basis. They both agreed that neither one were able to get over their crushes. They became rather close after that.

**4:47pm**  
[ **To Brenda** ]: Craig wants 2 tlk 2 me today….what do I do????

_Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe._

He rang the doorbell and was not expecting Craig to be the one to open the door. The amount of nerves that shot through his body when he saw the stoic boy was overwhelming.

“O-oh hey Craig.”

“I’m surprised you actually decided to show up. I figured you would just avoid us like you have been for the past few weeks.”

“Y-yea about that I-”

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll talk later. The guys are already set up in the game room. Jimmy and Thomas are both here. And unfortunately so is Stan and those assholes.” Craig said with a roll of his eyes.

“Token actually invited them?” He asked taken back

“No. Clyde did.”  
\-----------------------  
Much to Tweek’s annoyance, Craig was right. Stan and his group of friends were there also. That included Cartman. The fat boy was already starting problems within the group. But Tweek wouldn’t have expected anything else from him.

“H-hey Tweek.” Jimmy said. Jimmy only hangs out with the group every once in a while, opting to hang out with Timmy instead.

“Ngh- hey Jimmy. How was comedy night? Sorry I couldn’t make it. Mom and dad wanted me to close the shop that night.” Tweek apologized

“No w-worries Tweek. You didn’t miss m-m-much, but me b-b-being a complete riot and a-as-asshole.”

“Well let me know when the next one is so I can be sure to make it.”

“Alright will do.”

“Aye who invited the spaz?!” Tweek rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond to Cartman’s antics.

“Shut up fatass-COCK- unlike you will actually like him-CUNT- and he was invited!”

“Thomas I can’t tell if that was because of Tourette’s or if you were actually using those words.”

“Oh shut up you fatass, Tweek is apart of their group, so of course he was going to be here.” Kyle said.

“Aye don’t tell me to shut up you stupid hippie Jew!”

“Come on guys we were having fun. If you are going to do nothing but arguing then kindly fuck off and leave so the rest of us can continue playing the game.” Token said.

Tweek walked over and took a seat next to Kenny on Token’s love seat. Said boy wiggled his eyebrows and sent a flirty smile to Tweek’s way. This caused a blush to form on the younger’s face. He use to have a small thing for the dirty blonde finding him to be attractive and funny, but he wasn’t Craig.. Kenny even told him that he has a crush on Tweek, but at that time Tweek didn’t have eyes for anyone who wasn’t Craig. The two blondes remained friends, even though Kenny still likes to flirt with him almost every time they encounter one another. Tweek won’t lie and say he doesn’t like the attention, because he does, it’s just the fact that the attention isn’t coming from the person that he wanted the most. Clyde passed a controller to Tweek and he began playing.  
For the next few hours, they all took turns playing against one another until Clyde spoke up.

“Okay since everyone is here, lets get out the alcohol and play ‘Never Have I Ever’”

“Clyde, no one agreed to that game dumbass.” Craig said shooting Clyde down with a glare.

“I think that would be a fun game. So I’m all in.”

“Thank you Token, at least you aren’t a boring asshole.” Clyde said sticking his tongue out at Craig. The noirette responded with the flash of his favorite finger.

“Okay so how about everyone else?” Around the room individual nods can be seen.

“Okay then so that settles it. So how this will go is every time someone has done whatever it is that the speaker has not done will take a shot of this tequila. Alright?”

“Yea yea we know how to play Token lets just get this over with.”

The boys made their way down to Token’s living room, Token not wanting anything to get broken in case things got a bit out of hand. The game started off pretty easily, Tweek only having to take 3 shots so far. Then it was Kyle’s turn.

“Never have I ever had sex.”

surprisingly Kyle was the only person in the group who was still a virgin. Which meant that Craig has had sex before. Tweek felt his heart deflate a little. He can almost bet that Craig had sex with Thomas that night at the party. That alone made Tweek’s mood sour. But he couldn’t really be upset, for Tweek also had sex that night as well.

“Wait Tweek! You’ve had sex before? With who?” Stan’s question made all eyes turn to him. Tweek could feel his face beginning to hit up. He really didn’t want to talk about it. His eyes drifted to the emotionless boy next to him, but instead of his regular stoic face, he looked to be quite curious.

“Oh God-ngh-too much pressure!” He was beginning to shake. Something doesn’t happen too often for him.

_Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe._

“Dude you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. I was only curious.” Stan said apologetically

“Fuck you, you hippie. Speak for yourself. I want to know who stuck their dick into the spaz. I bet it was Craig.”

“No it couldn’t have been Craig-BALLS- he was too busy sticking his dick in me-ASS-CUNT.” Thomas said matter-of-factly.

“Dude,Thomas what the fuck.”

“Oh FUCK sorry Craig, I didn’t -SHIT-FUCK-know we weren’t supposed to say anything.”

“Wait Craig you boned Thomas?”

“How big is his dick Thomas?” Of course Kenny would want to know. As for Tweek. He really wanted to go home and wallow in self pity, drowning his sorrows with coffee.

“Don’t tell them anything Thomas , I swear to God!” Craig threatened

“As much as I want to hear about Craig’s dick size, I really want to know who Tweek has had sex with then.” Stan said. Once again all eyes were on Tweek. This time Tweek wasn’t shaking, for some odd reason he just felt angry. He was no longer afraid about telling who had sex with, he wanted to see the look on Craig’s face.

“You guys remember the girls we invited to Tokens’ party after the Poetry Slam competition?” Tweek started

“Yea, you thought the chick that won second place deserved your ten-thousand dollars.”

“W-what did you d-d-do with all that m-m-m-money anyway?” Jimmy asked

“I put it all into my savings. I haven’t touched it yet. Anyway-ngh-well the one who won second place, her name is Brenda. When we were at the party-gah- we got really wasted and high and wanted to see what it was like to have sex with the opposite gender.” Everyone was silent until Cartman spoke up.

“The fuck? The spaz had sex with a GIRL?!? Is this seriously?”

Tweek blushed. “Is it that hard to believe that I had sex with a girl?”

“Yes” everyone said at once.

“Well jeez. “

“Well good job-TITTY-on finally getting some Tweek! Join the club” Tweek only glared at Thomas. He hasn’t spoken to Thomas since before the party. It wasn’t like Tweek was actually upset at Thomas, he was upset that Craig was more interested in him than Tweek.

“wait so she’s gay too?” Stan spoke up.

“Apparently so. We ended up having sex in one of the guest rooms. Sorry-ah- sorry Token.” Tweek felt his face begin to heat up with the realization that he lost his virginity in one of Token’s bedrooms.

“Look man, I can’t even be mad when you lost your virginity, to a girl no less!” Token said slapping Tweek hard on the back.

“Dude, so what you’re suddenly straight or some shit?” That came from Craig. His words were laced with venom but when Tweek turned to look at him, his expression was hard to read. The hell is his problem? He’s the one that has been screwing around Thomas.

“No. It just means that I’m-gah- bisexual I guess.” Tweek responded with a shrug. At that moment he didn’t really care about upsetting Craig. He had no reason to be upset anyway. At that moment Tweek decided to check his phone.

**4:50pm**  
[ **From Amber** ]: OOOOOOOhhhhhh...what do u think he wants 2 tlk abt?

**4:55pm**  
[ **From Amber** ]: Tweek????

**5:15pm**  
[ **From Brenda** ]: Hey asshole! Dnt ignore me! I need the tea :(

That was the last message that she sent. Tweek looked at the time on his phone, it was nine-thirty. Over four hours since the last message. He’ll message her back when after he had his talk with Craig later, if he still wanted to talk. Tweek decided to head home, it was getting pretty late after all.

“Hey guys I’m going to head home, I have to open the shop in the morning.” Tweek said standing up, facing Craig. “Craig-ngh-did you still want to talk?”

“Yea. I’ll ride with you since I rode over here with Thomas.” With that Craig stood up and gave the others the finger. “See ya later assholes.” And he made his way out of Token’s house following behind Tweek.  
\-------------------------  
The ride home from Token’s was quiet. Neither knew what to say to the other. Both boys realizing that they possibly hurt the other.

Once inside of Tweek’s room door closed, Craig immediately turned to Tweek.

“What the fuck Tweek?! I thought you said you liked me!” Craig spat. The sudden outburst took Tweek by surprise and he didn’t have an immediate response.

“I did like you. I DO like you. The fuck is your problem man?”

“What do you mean ‘the fuck is my problem’? I told you I wasn’t ready for a relationship, so you decide to have sex with someone else. Were you that desperate to get your dick wet that you couldn’t wait for me?” Craig said voice harsh with anger. Tweek could barely believe what he was hearing. He wanted it to be a bad nightmare. He didn’t want to believe that Craig was this dense and spineless. Craig had no reason to be angry with Tweek. Especially when he hasn’t yet aired out his dirty laundry. And Tweek isn’t above telling someone about themselves.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking-is this some dumb ass-ngh-joke? Did you forget that you are fucking THOMAS? Huh? You hypocritical bastard. I witnessed -gah- you two sucking faces at the party asshole! That was the reason I decided to have sex with Amber. Yet, you have been having sex with Thomas ever since the party-ah-when I have only had sex that one time! How fucking dare you say that to me? Obviously you were ready for a relationship when you were fucking Thomas. So don’t give me that shit you emotionless asshole.” Tweek was nearly vibrating with anger. Hands tightly clenched in fists.

“How the fuck am I suppose to compete with a girl Tweek? Huh?” His question threw Tweek off guard.

“Compete? Craig, I don’t like her. We did it to see if we could get over our crushes, but neither one of us did. We are both just really good friends. Nothing more. But I can’t say the same for you and Thomas now can I?” They were both silent for a while glaring at one another.

“Fuck you Tweek. I’m out of here dude.” Craig said turning on his heels and reaching for Tweek’s doorknob. Tweek’s heart dropped to his stomach. He couldn’t let his best friend leave like this. They were Tweek and Craig.

Reaching out a hand to stop grab from leaving, “Craig wait-”

“Don’t touch me Tweek. I want some time to myself. I’ll see you later.” And with that Craig left Tweek’s house.

Tweek was left standing in the middle of his bedroom, confused about the whole exchange. Tweek didn’t understand what he had done wrong. Craig was just as wrong as he was, why couldn’t he see that?

Tweek spent the rest of the night staring at his ceiling in a daze. It was until he heard his phone ringing in the darkness that he realized that he had even drifted off. He reached an arm up and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. The caller ID showed that it was Brenda calling. Before answering the phone he looked at the time. _It’s 4:44 in the morning, what could she want_. Tweek answered the phone.

“Hel-”

_“Tweek..I’m pregnant.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone out there??? please comment whether its negative or positive, I just need to know what people think. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I'm going to try to update twice a month. I'm not really proud of this chapter too much, but eh.


	3. Brenda's Got a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Brenda's gotta make her own way  
> can't go to her family, they won't let her stay- "Brenda's Got a Baby" Tupac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long guys, I went back and edited the first couple of chapters to make it fit the chapter title. I rushed through this chapter, so hopefully it isn't that horrible.

 

“W-what? If this is a joke-ngh- it’s not a very good one Brenda.” Tweeks’ heart began to race, he knew deep down this was not a joke but he still held out hope. 

 

“ _ Why would I joke about being pregnant you idiot? Do YOU think I really want to have a child Tweek? I’m only 16 years old and still in High School. I don’t know how to raise a child!” _

 

_ “ _ Well I don’t either! I’d end up accidentally killing it! What’re we going to do?” He was beginning to panic. He hoped that this was only a nightmare. A very cruel and unusual nightmare. What was he going to do with a baby? He was still in school. Yea,he had a job but he hardly made enough to pay for his basic necessities. His parents...oh God HIS PARENTS!  What would he tell his parents? They were going to kill him! Or worse sell him and the baby off to slavery.  _ Oh God, Oh Jesus. What am I going- _

 

_ “Tweek? TWEEK!?” _

 

_ “ _ y-yea?”

 

“ _ Are you even listening to me?” _

 

“No I’m over here f-freaking the fuck out right now! How many tests did you take? Maybe the tests are defective and y-you read it wrong or something. That sometimes h-happens you know. You can never trust these types of things.”

 

“ _ Tweek, I did not read the test wrong, but if it’ll make you feel better, we can go to the Free Walk-in Clinic in Denver tomorrow.” _

 

_ “ _ Y-yea. Yea that sounds good. I have to-ngh- work tomorrow, but we can  go afterwards. I’ll come by and pick you up. Text me your address.”

 

“ _ Alright. Imma go to bed Tweek. I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” _

 

_ “ _ Yea. Goodnight Brenda.” Tweek held the phone to his ear even after hearing Brenda disconnect the line. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. His body felt like he was submerged underwater. His heart began racing and sweat formed on his skins’ surface. He felt the familiar chest pain and tightness in his throat. He knew what this was. Tweek reached for his phone that he dropped on the blankets and began dialing the number he had memorized.

 

The phone rang for several moments before the voicemail service picked up.

 

“ _ Hey it’s Craig. I didn’t answer my phone for a reason so fuck off and don’t leave a message. Especially you Clyde I do not want to talk about BeBe.” _

 

Tweek pressed the end button on his phone, completely lost as to what to do. He was suddenly overcome with a strong wave of nausea. Mustering what little strength he could from his suddenly heavy limbs, he pulled himself up from bed and made his way into the bathroom. Leaning over the bowl of the toilet, Tweek let the remainder of contents in his stomach expel into the toilet. Tweek remained hunched over the bowl until there was nothing left in his stomach and all he could do was dry heave.  

 

_ Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe. Stop rocking. Don’t shake. Breathe.  _ Tweek repeated the mantra until he began to feel his breathing even out again. After a few more minutes, Tweek dragged himself back into his bedroom and lifted himself up on the bed. Exhaustion taking over his whole body and slipped into a deep sleep.

\--------------------

 

The next day at the coffee shop wasn’t any better. Tweek was an anxious mess and his mind kept wandering back to his conversation last night with Brenda. His mind was so occupied with his thoughts, that he didn’t realize that his friends were standing right in front of him.

 

“Earth Tweek.” Clyde said pulling Tweek out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh, hey guys when did you get h-here?” he said with a forced smile

 

“We just got here. Dude are you alright?” 

 

“Yea, Toke. I’m fine. Just tired from all this working and thinking about school that’s about to start in two weeks. I’m just not ready to go back yet man.” 

 

“Well, I guess.” Token said unsure. See that was the thing about Token. He was too smart for his own good and could recognize a lie from anyone. He was just kind enough not to point it out unless the situation called for it. And for that Tweek was grateful.

 

“So what can I get you guys.” He took the time to look around the group and noticed that Thomas was with them. Not only that but he seemed to be standing extra close to Craig, almost as if they were joined at the shoulder. Tweek noticed Thomas shooting him a dirty look every once in a while.  _ What the fuck?  _ Tweek thought to himself. He had to bite back a smart remark about their position and Thomas’s  constant death glares he sent Tweek’s way., instead he focused his attention back on Clyde who was beginning to order.

 

“ I don’t even know what I am in the mood for. Hey Tweek can you whip up something special for me? Like something that isn’t on the menu?”

 

“No, Clyde just order what Tweek has on the menu. We don’t have all day and there is a line forming behind us so hurry the hell up will you.”  Token said rolling his eyes

 

“No it’s okay Token. Clyde I could use a guinea pig for something that I’ve been working on and you are like some sort of food guru. I could use-NGH-your opinion. How about I just whip up the drink I was working on and have you all try it out. You won’t have to pay for it or anything. I just need opinions. “  Tweek set on making their drinks while watching Thomas and Craig from the corner of his eye. Once he was finished making the drinks. he carried them over to the table that the group went to sit at.

 

“ Alright guys, I have an Italian Orange-AGH- Cream Cappuccino. I worked really hard on this and want to be able to add it to the menu, so I need your honest opinions.”

 

“This actually smells really good Tweek!” Clyde said before taking a sip. When Clyde looked up from his cup, Tweek could’ve sworn his eyes began shimmering like an Anime character.

 

“Tweek. This shit is BOMB! This is the best drink I have ever tasted.”

 

“Yea Tweek this is pretty good. I give this a 10/10 in my book.” Token said giving him a thumbs up.

 

“W-well, Craig. Thomas. What do you two-Gah-think?” Tweek nervously stole a glance at the two who were sitting quietly

 

“ I think it belongs on the-FUCK- menu Tweek, but because you have shitty parents it may never see the light of day.” Thomas said with a sarcastic smirk. Tweek was instantly confused about the sudden dark aura that seemed to surround Thomas. Tweek can’t  recall a time that he may have stepped on the older boy’s shoes. He shrugged it off, already having enough on his plate without having to worry about his friend’s sudden pissy attitude. Craig shot a glance Thomas’s way and rolled his eyes.

 

“It was good Tweek.”

 

“Thanks guys. Y-your feedback was appreciated. Hopefully I can convince my shitty-AGH- parents to put it on the menu.” That one was directed to Thomas. “But I don;t think they will have a problem with it since they said I can start contributing to the shop’s menu.”

 

“Yea man, I hope they do, because this is seriously really good. Hey Tweek did you want to hang with us when you get off? We were planning to go to the Arcade in Denver and then grab a bite to eat.” 

 

“Yea dude! You should totally come, we haven’t all hang out together in weeks.”

 

‘Clyde we just hung out together yesterday.”

 

“Really? It felt like weeks to me.”

 

“That’s because you’re stupid and have no sense of time.”

 

“Fuck you Craig. Anyway Tweek you should totally come out with us.”

 

“I’m sorry guys, but I have something I-GAH-have to do after work. M-maybe another day or s-something.”  _ Hopefully they don’t ask what it is I have to do. TOO MUCH PRESSURE. _

 

_ “ _ What do you have to do?”  _ Ah there it is. _ “Maybe we can tag along or something.”

 

“No, that’s alright Clyde. I’m meeting up with someone.” Tweek began chewing on his lip nervously. He caught Craig staring at him curiously from across the table. Thomas trying to grab his attention. Once again Tweek can’t be bothered to bring himself to actually care.

 

“OOOH do you have a secret lover Tweek?” Clyde said wiggling his eyebrows and chuckling. 

 

“No, I’m meeting up with Brenda. She asked me last night.”  _ But you are right about me having a secret lover. Well at least that’s what I want him to be. _

 

“Oh the girl you had sex with?” Token asked cocking an eyebrow

 

“Yes J-Jesus what is this 21 questions?” All of the questions were beginning to make Tweek uncomfortable. He really wanted the conversation to drop. Thankfully Craig didn’t seem to want to hear the conversation either.

 

“Okay he can hang out with whoever he wants. So can we please get out of here and start heading to Denver? The longer we sit here, the greater our chances of running into the asshole quartet is.” Craig stood up and began walking to the door, Thomas right behind him. “I’ll call you later Tweek.” With that Craig left out of the door. Soon Token and Clyde followed right behind them. A few minutes later Stan and his gang walked in through the shop’s door. Kyle and Cartmen already at one another’s  throats.

 

“Aye! Don’t put your dirty hands on me you filthy Jew!”  Tweek rolled his eyes and walked back to the counter to get ready to serve the assholes.

\-----------------------------

 

Once his shift was over, Tweek quickly threw off his apron and hung it back on the hook.

 

“Mom, Dad! I’m off!” Without waiting for a proper dismissal, Tweek walked out and jumped into his car. Grabbing his phone and punching in the address Brenda sent him into his GPS, he began the drive over to her house. 

 

While on the way, Tweek couldn’t help but to be nervous. They were going to find out whether or not they were officially parents. Then from there had to decide the best course of action.

 

When Tweek arrived at the address given to him, sent a text to Brenda letting her know he was outside.

 

Within a couple of minutes, Tweek watched Amber emerge from the house locking the door behind her. After climbing into the passenger seat, neither knew what to say. What seemed like hours went by before Amber spoke up.

 

“Can you promise me that whatever happens that we will still be friends? I could really use a friend right now.” She said playing with her hands in her lap.

 

“I w-wouldn’t stop being your friend Brenda. We are b-both in this-NGH- together.” That seemed to make the ebony girl smile.

 

“Yea we are.”

\-------------------------------

The ride to the clinic was a quiet one. Both teens too wrapped up in their own thoughts to form a proper conversation. 

 

Once inside the clinic, Tweek followed Brenda to the reception’s desk. While she was speaking with the receptionist, Tweek took the time to observe his surroundings. 

 

The clinic seemed to be mostly made up of teens around his age. Some were seated in the ugly yellow plastic chairs that were pushed up against the walls. The off white colored walls were covered in posters advertising free pregnancy tests, STD checks, and birth control. There were small coffee tables that were placed in every corner of the small waiting room with magazines placed on them. All in all the clinic didn’t look very inviting. 

 

“Hey Tweek we are going to the back now, did you want to come with me?” Brenda said breaking Tweek from his thoughts.

 

“Huh? O-oh yea, I want to offer my support.”

 

“Thanks Tweek” Brenda turns and heads to a door where a nurse was waiting for them.

 

“Hi I’m nurse Peggy, but you can just call me Peggy. I’ll need to take your height, weight and vitals.” The nurse, Peggy, then turns to Tweek with a friendly smile “You can wait for her in Exam room 3. It’ll only be a few minutes.”  Tweek nodded before making his way to the Exam Room. About five minutes later, Peggy enters the room with Brenda trailing behind her. 

 

“Okay, just have a seat here on the cot while I go ahead and run this pregnancy test for you. The Doctor will be in here shortly to go over the results with you.” With that Nurse Peggy turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

“I’m really nervous Tweek. I already have a feeling that I know what the test will say. It’s just really hard to believe that this is my life right now. I don’t even know how I’m going to tell my parents.” She looked at her hands in her lap, wringing them together nervously.

 

“Let’s just think p-positively about this. M-maybe this time the results will be different and if that’s the case then we won’t have to do anything m-more about it.” 

 

“Why were we so fucking irresponsible. We wouldn’t be going through this fucking shit if we just took precuastionary measures.” Brenda said sighing and shaking her head. At that moment at light knock on the door was heard. A woman with dark brown hair and a slender figure walked in.

 

“Hi there you must be Brenda. I’m Dr. Munoz. How are you today?” Dr. Munoz said with a genuine smile. 

 

“I’m doing fine. Just a little nervous is all. This here is Tweek. He’s a friend of mine.”

 

“Hi there Tweek.”

 

“H-hello.”

 

“Well first I do want to go over your test results with you. You are in fact pregnant. By the amount of HCG levels that was present in urine, you are still in your early stages of your pregnancy, roughly between 8-12 weeks.” The doctor said the words that both teens were desperately not wanting to hear.  _ She’s really pregnant.  _ Tweek wanted to faint. He felt his breathing became labored. His hands began to shake.  _ I can’t have an attack right now. I have to stay strong for Brenda.  _ Said girl was currently in tears. The doctor trying to offer soothing  words of comfort.

 

“I know this is a scary time for you both, but there are options that we can discuss today. But first I need to figure out how far along you are, so we can determine the best course of action and make sure you receive the proper care. When was your last period?”

 

“I’m not really sure. Over two months ago.” Brenda choked out through her tears.

 

“Okay well no worries. We can bring in an Ultrasound machine to get an accurate measurement. Have you been having any symptoms. Nausea? Sore Breasts? Cramping? Fatigue?”

 

“I’ve been experiencing all of it. Sometimes the nausea gets so bad that I can’t even keep down water. I’ve lost around ten pounds already. My nipples hurt so bad that taking off my bra makes them hurt. And I’m tired all the time. It’s as if I never get enough sleep. My cramping hasn’t been too bad, but I thought it was my period coming on but it never showed.”

 

“Right. Those are all symptoms of pregnancy. Which  is a good thing. Usually the more symptoms you have means that the HCG hormones in your body are increasing like they should in order for you to have a normal pregnancy.”

 

“W-what is HCG?” Tweek suddenly spoke up after having calmed himself down. The doctor looked surprised at Tweek’s interest in the conversation.

 

“I suppose you are the baby’s father?” Tweek gave a curt nod of his head “The Human Chronic Gonadotropin also known as HCG is a hormone that is produced by the placenta after it implants in the uterus. As the pregnancy progresses along the HCG levels increase as the placenta gets larger.”

 

“O-oh.”

 

“Okay I’ll run out real quick and grab the Ultrasound Machine and bring it in.” Dr. Munoz leaves the two teens to their own thoughts. After a few beats of silence, Brenda spoke up.

 

“Well god damn. We are going to be parents.” For some reason this only seemed to make Tweek laugh. Brenda shot him a questioning glance.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“This whole s-situation. I, Tweek Tweak am going to be a father of a h-human being. Me the spaz, will be a father. This is actually really hilarious to me.”

 

“Well Tweek I’m glad that you can find the humor in this, because you aren’t the one who is carrying the human being. I’m going to get big and fat.”

 

“A-are you going to think about having an abortion?” 

 

“No. I’m really not into the thought of having an abortion. I’m ProLife for myself, but ProChoice for everyone else.”

 

“So, you want to keep the b-baby?”

 

“Or we could do adoption.”

 

“That seems like the b-better option out of the two.” There was a quiet knock on the door before it was opened. Dr. Munoz walked in pushing a machine that resembled a large computer. She placed the machine next to the cot.

 

“This is the Ultrasound Machine. We will use this to get a look at your baby. We won’t do a thorough ultrasound this time around because the baby is still too small to get a good look at all the organs and parts. We will have you set up an appointment for an hour long visit with a Sonographer when you are farther along. Now, what I am going to have you do is lie down on the table and lift your shirt up to your chest. I’m going to squirt this gel here on your belly and rub the probe across your lower abdomen where the baby can be seen better. So go ahead and lie down for me.” Brenda laid down and lifted her shirt as instructed. 

 

“The gel maybe a little cold. I didn’t have time to warm it up.” Brenda visibly shuddered a bit when the gel touched her skin. When the probe ran across her abdomen, the ultrasound screen was empty. It took a few more tries before the doctor was able to locate the baby. Tweek was amazed that he could actually make out the baby. Yes, it looked a bit odd, almost like a tadpole, but you can definitely tell it was still a baby. Tweek began smiling to himself. 

 

“By the looks of this baby here, you are measuring 11 weeks and 3 days. Almost out of your first trimester. Oh wow what do we have here?” Dr. Munoz slid the probe farther right of Brenda’s abdomen and Tweek instantly saw ANOTHER tadpole like baby.

 

“W-wait. Is there TWO of them?” Tweek’s voice started to quiver. Not only was he worried about having one baby, he will now be having two.

 

“That’s correct. Looks like they’re twins.” Tweek looked over at Brenda and noticed she began to cry again. Tweek reached across the cot and held her hand. She looked at him then gave him a small smile.

 

“B-brenda we are in this t-together okay? I’m here for you.”

 

“Like I said previously, we can discuss some options. But first let’s hear the heartbeat of these babies.”  Dr. Munoz pushed a small button the machine and a fast paced whooshing sound can be heard.

 

“Is that their heartbeats?” Brenda asked

 

“Yes, baby A’s heartbeat is 144 and baby B’s heartbeat is 140.”

 

“Wow it’s so fast!” Tweek said with amazement.

 

“Yea their heartbeats will continue to beat fast for the first year of their lives and will then slow down as they get older. I’m going to give you guys some pictures of the baby.” Dr. Munoz printed off some pictures of the ultrasound before handing them over to Tweek and Brenda. The doctor handed Brenda a small white cloth to wipe off the remaining gel from her belly after shutting off the machine.

 

“Now you have the right to want to keep your babies. They are your babies. You also have the right to want to have an abortion or even opt for adoption. I can send you home with pamphlets on all of the options and you both can take some time to think about what your next course of action is. You do not have to decide anything right away. But I want you both to come to some sort of agreement. How does that sound?”

 

“That sounds good. We can take the time to talk it over and tell our parents and see if we can all come to a decision.”

 

“Okay great. Here are the pamphlets. And you are free to go. I want you to make an appointment to come back to see me in four weeks and schedule your ultrasound four eight weeks. By then you will be about 20 weeks give or take a day or two and we should be able to find out the sex of both babies by then. That will give you both time to think over your options. If you have any more questions please do not hesitate to give the office a call, even if it's after hours. We have an On Call Nurse. If you have any concerns regarding your pregnancy call us immediately or head to the nearest emergency room. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Both Tweek and Brenda said simultaneously 

 

‘Thank you for your help Dr.Munoz.”

 

“Yea t-thank you.”

\-------------------------------------

 

On the ride home Tweek and Brenda had a hard time containing their amazement of what just happened. 

 

“I can’t believe we are having twins. I was worried about being pregnant with just one baby but now there is two!”

 

“C-can I tell you something Brenda?” Tweek nervously chewed on his lap has he got closer to Brenda’s home.

 

“Yea sure what’s up Tweek?”

 

“I..um..well..I think I m-may want to K-keep the babies.” There was a few beats of silence and  he stole a quick glance at Brenda. The tension in the air was thick. A large blanket on nerves settled on Tweek’s shoulders while he desperately waited for a response from the ebony. Finally she answered, but it wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

“I think I want that too. I plan to tell my parents tonight. Just looking at the babies on the screen and listening to their heartbeats, made me realize that these are the precious lives that we created. I couldn’t imagine someone else taking care of our babies. Yes, it’s going to be hard, but with the support and help from our parents, I think we can manage this. We can give our kids a good life.”

 

“I’m going to t-tell my parents too then. I’ll tell them tonight and we can call each other l-later and discuss how it went.”

 

“That sounds like a plan.” 

 

Tweek pulled up to Brenda’s house. They sat neither one wanting to move yet. Soaking in the situation that they found themselves in and dreading the moment they tell their parents. Brenda leaned over the middle of the seat and gave Tweek a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

 

“Thank you for being their Tweek. You could’ve bailed but instead you stayed by my side. You’re going to make a good dad.”

 

“It was my p-pleasure.” With that Brenda climbed out of the car and walked up to her door. Tweek sat until he saw that she was safely inside the house before making the trip back to his own home. 

\--------------------------------

 

Tweek entered his quiet home and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed and tried to come up with a way to tell his parents that he was going to be a father. No matter what he came up with, their reactions were going to be the same. 

 

Tweek’s been lying on the bed staring at the ceiling for hours when his phone began to ring. He picked up the small device from where he left it on the coffee table and checked the caller Id.  _ Brenda. She must’ve already told her parents.  _ He took a quick glance at the clock on his dresser before answering the call noting that he’s been home for four hours and that his parents will be home soon.

 

“Hey B-brenda.” A heartbreaking sob can be heard from the other end of the phone. Then the voice spoke. Filled with tears and hurt.

  
“ _ Tweek? Can you come get me p-please?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I just need to know if any one is even still interested in this story. Next chapter won't take so long to come out.


	4. Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are
> 
> Like shooting stars
> 
> I could use a wish right now, wish right now, wish 
> 
> right now - “Airplanes” B.O.B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t really edited. I just wanted to get something out there and will edit it again later. But I do want to say that this chapter is exactly what happened to me and my boyfriend. I tried to replicate the exact conversation we had and what happened..so hopefully it comes across as real enough for you all.
> 
> Trigger warning! There is mentions of child abuse (maybe not for some) in this chapter!

“Mr.Tweak? We are ready for you now. Please be advised that if in case of an emergency, we may need to have you escorted promptly out of the showroom until given the all clear. Do you understand?”

 

_Stop Rocking. Don’t Shake. Breathe_.

 

“Y-yes.” Tweek nodded hesitantly

 

“Hey. Everything will be alright okay? We do these things all the time.”

\----------------------------

_**7 months ago** _

 

“B-brenda is everything alright? Are you hurt? D-do I need to call the police. W-where are you?”

 

“Tweek just please tell me that you can come get me. I took a bus to the clinic that we went to earlier. I didn’t have anywhere else to go, so I’m just standing outside.”

 

“Okay. Okay. F-find somewhere safe to stand and i’ll come get you. Don’t stand outside of the clinic, anything can happen. Isn’t there a g-gas station right across the street from the clinic?” 

 

“Yes. It’s a Speedway. Why?”

 

“Wait for me inside the gas station. It’s safer and warmer than you being out in the open. I’m heading out the door now.” Tweek said slipping on his coat and snatching his keys from the coffee table.

 

“Thank you Tweek.”

 

“No p-problem. See you soon.” With that Tweek heard the line disconnect as he made his way to his car.

\-----------------------

Tweek couldn’t help but to exceed the speed limit. He was so anxious to get to the girl that he even ran through a couple of stop lights. He had too many thoughts running through his head to really consider the consequences of his actions. The only thing that he could seem to really focus on was making sure he got to Brenda. She sounded so tired and broken over the phone that Tweek couldn’t help but to assume that something happened to the babies. Something awful that would make Tweek hate himself for not being there for Brenda.

 

As the gas station came into view Tweek couldn’t stop the nervous energy that was cursing through his body. He Nearly forgot to put the car in “park” before jumping out and running to the doors that led into the gas station. Once inside he spotted the ebony girl standing next to the counter eating a bag of chips with a bottle of water next to her. She didn’t seem to distraught right at the moment. That knowledge alone helped settle Tweek’s nerves. If only for a little while. As he walked up to the counter, Brenda saw him and ran to him with open arms.

 

“Tweek.” She said sobbing “Tweek. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do! They hate me. THEY HATE ME!” The poor girl said through choked sobs

 

“Brenda p-please calm down. It’s alright. Y-you’re eating a bag of chips. Have you eaten?”

 

“No. They wouldn’t let me! The cashier let me get a bag of chips and a bottle of water for free.”

 

“Then let me take you out to get something to e-eat. You can t-tell me what happened then.”

 

“Tweek no I can’t let you do that for me. You’ve already done so much.” she said sniffling. Tweek wasn’t hearing any of it. Brenda was carrying his children for fuck sakes. She needed more than a $1.50 bag of chips.

 

“You need an actual meal Brenda. If it m-makes you feel better, just think of it as me feeding our children.  But I really need you to eat a meal alright?”

 

“Alright fine. There’s a diner down the road her on Autoberry St. It’s an all nighter.”

 

“Sounds g-good.”

\---------------------

The whole way to the diner Tweek refrained from bombarding Brenda with a shit ton of questions. He didn’t want to overwhelm her and make her cry again, but he was really curious as to why she called him this late at night to come get her. Which left a question springing around in his head: what was he supposed to do with her? If she wanted him to come get her that must have meant that she didn’t feel like being home. Maybe he could sneak her into his room. His parents would already be asleep so they would be none the wiser until the morning. Even then they wouldn’t just walk into his room without knocking first. That would give him plenty of time to try and hide Brenda or something.

 

They reached the diner relatively fast and quickly made their way to the entrance to escape the harsh cold of the Colorado air. The diner was really nothing more than a large  nice done up shack, with maple wooden tables and chairs. The diner was lit up by at least three dozen fairy lights strung up along the plain wooden walls. There were what looked to be fake plants in every corner of the diner.  All in all the diner had a warm, cozy feel to it that made Tweek feel relaxed. The diner was a “seat yourself” so they grabbed a table in the far back where they could be alone and talk. The table was made to seat a large table of six, but they didn’t care. They were eager to sit and talk. Once they were seated, a waitress with way too many facial piercings made her way over to the pair and handed them both menus. 

 

“Can I start you two off with any drinks?”

 

Tweek looked at Brenda before saying , “ I’ll have a c-coffee.”

 

“I’ll just take a glass of water please.” Brenda said looking down at her hands

 

“Okay. Did you guys need a few more minutes to look at the menus, or do you know what you want to order?” The waitress said expectantly 

 

“Can I have the three c-chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs. Then whatever she w-wants to get.”

 

“I’ll just have what he is having.”

 

“Alright. I’m going to collect your menus from you all. I’ll return in a few minutes with your drinks.” The waitress said picking up the menus and walking away. Tweek waited until the waitress disappeared into the kitchen before speaking.

 

“S-so are you going to tell me what happened?” Tweek said cautiously. Brenda looked at Tweek with watery eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell over them before Brenda spoke up.

 

“I told my parents that I’m pregnant.’ She said through choked tears. Tweek was at a loss for words. He hadn’t even told his own parents yet, so he didn’t know what to expect. 

 

“I take it they d-didn’t take the news too well?” Tweek said with a laugh, which turned out to be a mistake. He was instantly met with a glare so scary that if looks could kill he would’ve been dead right then.

 

“No shit they didn’t take well to the goddamn news Tweek. For fucksakes. My family are devoted Baptists and my father is a Preacher. I was damn near disowned by my family. My father kicked me out of the fucking house after he said that I was a disgrace to the church community and an abomination in the eyes of God. Oh yea and let’s not forget the part where he slapped me twice with his backhand. And you want to know the worst fucking part of this shit Tweek?” She stopped talking as the waitress approached the table with their drinks. 

 

“Your food will be out shortly. Can I get you something in the mean time?”

 

“N-no thanks.” Tweek said through gritted teeth. He didn’t even realize that he was angry until the waitress started to talk to him.

 

“Alright well I’ll be back soon.” She retreated back into the kitchen. Tweek wasted no time continuing their conversation, expressing his anger.

 

“How the f-fuck are they going to kick you out?! Aren’t they supposed to be fucking forgiving? Their your fucking parents. N-not to fucking mention that they fucking claim to be “B-bapists!” Tweek said that last part with air quotes.

 

“Tweek you have to understand. I had sex outside of marriage and got pregnant. I should’ve known better. They didn’t even know I liked girls. So if it wasn’t this they would have definitely kicked me out for liking girls.”

 

“So you never told your parents that you h-had a thing for girls?” Tweek said. He had came to his parents in middle school and he could recall the terror that he felt when he came out so he understood why she didn’t.

 

“No. I think my dad had an idea. I never talked about liking boys and I never showed any interest in dating. I would have Monica, you remember my best friend?” Tweek nodded “Yea well I would have her over all the time and I would just like, you know, follow her around like a lost puppy. My parents didn’t like the fact that everything I did involved Monica.”

 

“Have you s-spoken to her about the b-babies?” 

 

“No. Have you told your friends?”

 

“No. I h-hadn’t really seen them lately. I’ve b-been too busy working.” The waitress arrived at their table at that moment, carrying a large tray of their food. She set the plates of food down before turning to Tweek.

 

“Let me know if I can get you guys anything else.”

 

“Will do thanks.” The table was silent for a while, save for their eating. Suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to Tweek.

 

“Tweek! Hey Tweek dude. What are you doing here?” Clyde said walking up to their table With Token,Jimmy, and Craig in toll, each claiming a chair.

 

“Guys? What you are doing here?” Tweek questioned. He felt the familiar sensation of panic beginning to stir within him and he desperately wished his friends would leave.

 

“Well we went to the arcade out this way and then Clyde got hungry. We didn’t want tacos, so we googled some diners and this one came up. It seemed pretty cool you know.” Token explained. Clyde was trying to get ahold of a waiter and Craig was silently staring at Tweek. 

 

“C-clyde is A-always hungry.” Jimmy laughed out 

 

“Are you on a date?” Craig suddenly spoke up

 

“What?”

 

“Are you on a date? Is that why you didn’t want to hang out with us, because you were too busy wrapped up in her to hang out with your friends?” Craig said accusingly. Before Tweek even had the chance to respond, Brenda spoke up first.

 

“No we aren’t dating. And this isn’t a date. I was having a tough time with my parents and asked Tweek to come get me.” 

 

“Well, it’s nice to properly meet you. I’m Token. This is Jimmy, Clyde and that grouch is Craig.”

 

“I’m Brenda.”

 

“Well Brenda any friend of Tweek’s is a friend of ours!” Clyde said smiling widely at the ebony girl. Brenda smiled back at him, but that smile was short lived when a figure walked through the entrance doors and was heading towards the table. Brenda began to tremble next to Tweek, which caused the blonde to look and see what had gotten her distraught all over again. Walking towards them was a tall, dark skinned man, dressed in an all gray suit with dark framed glasses. When he appeared at the table, Tweek noticed that behind the framed glasses that he was wearing, the man had a cold glare to him. With the way the man carried himself, Tweek assumed he was Brenda’s father. He was proven right when the man spoke. His deep booming voice seemed to echo throughout the diner. An uncomfortable silence fell around the table as the man began shouting.

 

“Brenda Denise Smith! It’s bad enough that you are pregnant at 16 years old, but now you are at a diner sitting with a group of boys. Do you not care about what people will say about the church and about your behavior? Are one of these little boys the father of the kids Brenda?” Tweek couldn’t make eye contact with the angry man. He knew he should’ve spoke up, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want his friends to find out yet, but he wanted to take the pressure off of her. Without really thinking Tweek whispered

 

“I am. I’m the f-father.” 

 

“What did you say boy?”

 

“I am the father sir. I’m sorry.” Everyone was quiet. Tweek’s friends looked at him in shock, but Brenda’s father looked at him in disgust. He turned to look at Brenda.

 

“Daddy-”

 

“Shut up. You don’t get to call me that. You got pregnant by someone who 400 years ago would’ve had you licking the bottom of his shoes. YOU DIDN’T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO GET PREGNANT BY ONE OF YOUR OWN PEOPLE?”

 

“Daddy please I’m sorry. Please!”

 

“No there is no sorry for this Brenda. I don’t even want to see or hear from you. You better ask this white boy if you could stay with him. If his family is even accepting of a black girl like you.”

 

“Dad-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it Brenda. And you! If I wasn’t a religious man I would wipe the floor with you for ruining her life!” And with that Brenda’s father left the diner. It was still silent and Tweek didn’t dare look up to scope out his friends reactions. Everyone else in the diner seemed to have gone back to eating and making conversation. Tweek just wanted the floor to swallow him up and disappear. He became aware that Brenda was sobbing next to him. As if he was on autopilot, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, rubbing his thumb in circles across her arm.

 

“Sh-shh we’ll be okay. E-everything  will be okay.” Tweek didn’t know if that was the truth but he could only hope he sounded convincing enough.

 

“Tweek? Dude. What the fuck is going on?” Token asked

 

“What do you mean Toke? She’s p-pregnant by T-Tweek obviously. He’s g-going to b-be a father.” Jimmy responded rolling his eyes.

 

“Tweek why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve supported you?”

 

“I w-wasn’t ready to tell anyone. I hadn’t even told my parents yet. I don’t know w-what we are going to do, but I do know that she’s g-going to be at least staying with me for the night.”

 

“What if your parents ask about her. What are you going to tell them?” Craig said. He had an unreadable expression on his face that Twee couldn’t make out

 

“I’m going to t-tell them the truth. We n-need help.”

 

“Well Tweek we are here if you need us you know. Oh man can I be the God dad?” Clyde asked smiling. 

 

“Tweek? Can we leave? I’m not feeling good.” Brenda said in a small voice

 

“Yea. Let me pay for this and then w-we can leave.” Tweek flagged down their waiter and paid for their food. He grabbed ahold of Brenda’s hand and helped her to her feet.

 

“G-guys we are going to leave. I’ll keep you up to date with everything. And Craig? I want to talk to you later, so when I c-call please answer.” With that the two made their way out into the night.

\---------------------

They made  it back to Tweek’s house without incident. Once inside the house, Tweek led Brenda quietly to his bedroom. 

 

“I don’t have many clothes but I think you can fit my t-shirt and some b-basketball shorts. I’ll go grab some more blankets and pillows for myself and I’ll t-take the floor and you c-can sleep in my b-bed.’ Not giving her the chance to respond Tweek handed her the clothes he picked out and left the room to grab the extra blankets and pillows. He prayed that his parents wouldn’t wake up and see that he was awake and ask questions. He was too tired to explain the situation to them tonight.

 

When Tweek walked back to his room, blankets and pillows in hand, he found Brenda already in bed facing the wall. Tweek assumed she had already fallen asleep and went ahead and made his pilet on the floor. Before lying down, he turned off the light. Settling down into the pilet, he heard a small voice call out to him in the dark.

 

“Tweek?”

 

“Y-yea?”

 

“Can you-can you um sleep with me please? I just really want to be held right now.” Brenda said sniffling. Tweek feeling a bit awkward, got up and laid down next to her. He pressed himself up against her back and wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her close.

 

“Is- is this okay?” He asked hesitantly 

 

“Yes. Thank you Tweek.” Within a few minutes both teens fell into an easy sleep, with the problems of today behind them. If only for a little while


	5. I'll Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll be an architect  
> so pull up your sleeves  
> and build a new silhouette  
> in the skylines up ahead  
> don't be, don't be afraid  
> our mistakes they were bound to be made  
> but I promise you I'll keep you safe  
> I'll keep you safe- "I'll keep you safe" Sleeping at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you all! Its a bit shorter than normal, but I'm really excited for this story and really can not wait for you guys to read angsty chapters that will be happening very soon. I do want to warn everyone that this story will get sad before it gets happy. But anywho! I want to thank my amazing Beta reader CigarettesOnTheWindowSill for proof reading this for me and giving me feedback. Anyway heres the new chapter! Enjoy!

 

Tweek was woken from his slumber with a small hand violently shaking his shoulder. 

 

“Tweek? Tweek?!”

 

“Huh” Tweek said barely opening his eyes. He turned his head to the sound of the voice. Finding a wide eyed Brenda sitting on the edge of the bed staring at him.

 

“I’m not feeling too good. I want to take a shower if that’s okay?” Brenda asked. She did look a little pale. Tweek began to worry. He didn’t know much about women and pregnancy, but he did know that no matter how small the symptom was, it still should be treated with caution. Pregnancy can take a toll on a woman’s body after all. Tweek glanced at his bedside clock and realized that he slept later than what he was use to. 

 

“W-what’s wrong? Are you f-feeling alright?” Tweek said concerned

 

“Yea I’m fine. I’m just a little weak and dizzy that’s all. I’ll probably feel better after I have a shower and eat something. Are your parents home?”

 

“No. They u-usually leave for the coffee shop around six. S-so we are in the clear. I c-can give you another pair of shorts and a t-shirt and put your clothes in the dryer while y-you shower.”

 

“Thanks Tweek.”

 

“N-no problem. The bathroom is down the h-hall to your left.” He told her as she left the bedroom. Once Tweek was sure she was in the bathroom and started the shower, he made his way downstairs to the basement to throw in a load of laundry.  After getting the laundry started Tweek decided to work on breakfast for the two of them. While getting out a carton of eggs and bacon, the front door suddenly opened and closed.

 

“Tweek?”

 

“Mom?!”

\---------------------------

 

In the shower Brenda couldn’t help but reflect on the events of the previous day. She had never seen her father so angry before. He was supposed to be a holy man for Christ sake! She knew her parents would be upset but she didn’t think they would go as far as they did.

 

_ Brenda entered her house and breathed a sigh of relief at the quietness of it all. No one was home yet. That meant that she had time to prepare how she was going to tell them she was pregnant. She would tell them at dinner, that way they would all be together. At least that’s how she wanted it to go. But just like everything else in her life, things don’t always go according to plan. _

 

_ Brenda’s mom entered her room first, automatically making Brenda assume something was wrong. Her mother never came into her room, unless she wanted to have a serious talk. But she couldn’t know about Brenda’s pregnancy, can she? Brenda thought she was hiding it very well. Pushing that thought aside, she waited patiently for her mother to speak.  _

 

_ “Brenda. Honey I want to talk to you about something. Now, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way or anything. But I’ve noticed lately honey that you’ve been.. um.. gaining some weight. And it’s not just a couple of pounds Brendi. Not only that but you’ve been more quiet and exhausted too. Baby, what’s going on?” Her mother asked. She had this knowing look on her face that Brenda didn’t like. Like she knew Brenda’s secret and was waiting for her to spill it. _

 

_ “Mom I’m fine. I pro-” _

 

_ “Hey Maurisa. Brenda.” Brenda’s father said, taking a seat in the bed. She had no idea when he came home, but she knew she didn’t like where the conversation was headed. She had to find a way out and quickly. _

 

_ “Hey Hon. I’m just having a talk with our daughter about what you and I discussed last night.” _

 

_ “Oh really? And how is it going so far?” _

 

_ “Well your daughter insists that there is nothing wrong with her. But I don’t buy that.” _

 

_ “Brenda.” Her father said turning to her. Brenda was starting to get nervous. Her parents couldn’t have known. She tried so hard to be discreet. Then it all came crashing down in a matter of three words. Three words that she couldn’t deny the truth. Three words that would soon eat her out of love and a home. “Are you pregnant?” She couldn’t breathe. The room felt like it was beginning to spin out of control. She could tell them she was just depressed. Being depressed made you gain weight and always tired, right? But she knew she couldn’t lie. She was going to have to tell them soon anyway. They would love and support her through it all. That’s what parents are for. She couldn’t have been more wrong. _

 

_ “Daddy I am so sorry. I didn’t me-” _

 

_ “Get out.” _

 

_ “Huh?” She couldn’t have heard him right. He wouldn’t have told her to get out. He’s her father. He LOVED her. _

 

_ “I said get OUT. You have disgraced the family name and the father our GOD. I will not allow an abomination to stay under my roof. You couldn’t wait until you were married huh? You just had to go out there and spread your legs for anyone with a penis. What would the church think? You think they’ll want some pastor whose daughter had sex before marriage and ended up a teenage parent, lead their congregation?” _

 

_ “Daddy it wasn’t like that. Please! I’m so sorry. Just let me explain what happened.” She pleaded through sobs. She didn’t know when she had started crying, but she knew there was no way she could stop now. A harsh slap was brought across her face from the man she called “father”. The sting from the slap and the hurt in her heart bringing even more unshed tears to her eyes. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to be disappointed but still loving. They were supposed to embrace her while she cried and tell her everything would be okay. They weren’t supposed to throw her out. They definitely weren’t supposed to hit her. _

 

_ “I don’t want to listen to any of your damn excuses. Just get. the. hell. OUT!” He shouted at her. Not wanting to receive any more slaps to the face, Brenda took off running down the stairs and out the front door. _

 

Brenda was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the cold water from the shower hit against her skin. She quickly washed off and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and headed back to Tweek’s room. After dressing in the clothes that Tweek left out for her to wear, she descended down the stairs to the kitchen where Tweek was.

\---------------------------

“Hey Tweek what are-” Brenda suddenly stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. Fear washing over her face. Tweek had no idea what to do.

 

“Um Tweek? Son? Who is your friend here?”

 

“OhJesusChrist! This is B-brenda.” Tweek said nervously. He wasn’t ready to tell his parents that he was going to be a dad. He just wanted to make breakfast and worry about the rest later.

 

“And why is Brenda wearing your clothes?”

 

“Sh-she um..oh god.. she stayed the n-night?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but he was starting to freak out so nothing was making sense anymore.

 

“You had a girl over in your room? A girl?” His mother said hesitantly as if she didn’t believe him. Which made sense seeing how he never showed interest in anyone who wasn’t Craig. 

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Did you guys have sex?” His mother said clearly amused. The question made Tweek short circuit. Like he had blown a fuse. He couldn’t lie to her. She would know. Tweek was a terrible liar. 

 

“N-not last night.” He said tugging on his hair. His mother grabbed his wrist, gently removing his hands from his hair before he could pull some of it out. It had been awhile since he last tugged on his hair. 

 

“Brenda, Tweek, why don’t we take a seat in the living room and talk about this.” Tweek’s mother said eyeing Brenda. There was a look of understanding on his mother’s face. What the look was for was beyond Tweek. Brenda and Tweek sat side by side on the sofa while his mother took the armchair that was across from the sofa.

 

“Now. I can tell you two are scared. It’s written across your faces. And I know this is something more than just sneaking over to stay the night. Tweek honey you can tell me anything.” Tweek looked at Brenda who was staring at her feet. She lifted her head to look at him before giving him a curt nod. Tweek knew what that meant. With a deep breath in Tweek spoke.

 

“M-mom Brenda’s pregnant. With twins and their m-mine.” Tweek rushed the words out as fast as he could. As soon as he said them he instantly felt better. Like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. His mother was silent though. Her eyes wandering back and forth between the two. After a few more minutes of agonizing silence she spoke to Brenda.

 

“I take it your folks didn’t take the news very well?”

 

“No ma’am. They..um..kicked me out.” Brenda said ashamed

 

“Your parents kicked you out?” Tweek’s mother said angrily

 

“Yes. My father is a pastor at our church and he didn’t want the church to judge him or see him as an unfit pastor who can’t even keep sinners out of his own home, so he told me to get out.”

 

“Well let me be the first to apologize. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. They are your parents and should have supported you. We will have to sit down with Tweek’s father when he is finished at the shop and discuss all of this, but for now you are welcome to stay here. You can sleep in the guestroom. As for you mister, you are grounded. We will think of your punishment later on. Are you guys planning on keeping the babies?” She said. It was Tweek who spoke up.

 

“Y-yes. We decided to raise them ourselves. We went to the d-doctor the other day and got an ultrasound of the babies and listened to their h-heartbeats!” Tweek said feeling relieved. He looked over at Brenda who had a sad smile on her face. He made a mental note to ask her what was wrong later.

 

“Well that must have been exciting. I want to see them later on. As for now let’s finish making breakfast because Brenda needs to feed my grandbabies!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

_ You can’t t-take her! She’s MINE! Tweek screamed. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He felt like his whole world was coming  down all around him and he didn’t know how to stop it. He didn’t know if he COULD stop it. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. It was supposed to be a happy moment. Now it felt like a horrible nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from.  _

 

_ “Actually by law we can. You see son we looked into your background and saw something that we didn’t particularly like. For example, you past meth addiction. Your folks drugged your own damn coffee! A family like that isn’t stable and can’t be trusted. Who is to say you meth heads won’t do it again? We can fight this in court if you want or you can just agree and this will all be over.” The dark skinned man said smugly  _

 

_ “I’m n-not a meth head! I’m not!” Tweek yelled repeatedly, but the damage had already been done and Tweek couldn’t have felt even more alone. _

_ \--------------------------- _

**_7 months Ago_ **

__ Tweek’s father didn’t come home until well after the shop had closed. They were all gathered in the living room of the Tweak’s home awaiting the arrival of his father.Although he told his mother about his upcoming trip into parenthood and she had taken the news pretty well, Tweek’s father was a different story. His father isn’t a harsh man by no means but he is a “no nonsense” type of guy. Tweek expected his father to come in with guns blazing and expected nothing short of a long lecture and anger. To say Tweek was scared would be an understatement. He was scared shitless! 

 

“Richard honey can you come sit for a second?” Tweek’s mother asked his father before he retreated up the stairs.

 

“Yes. Just let me take my coat and hat off hon.” His father replied tiredly. That wasn’t a good sign. When his father was tired he tended to not be able to think rationally.Tweek wanted to tell his mother that they can have this discussion once his father was rested, but Tweek wanted the conversation to be over with as soon as possible, so he opted to keep his mouth closed. As his father took a seat in the armchair diagonal from the sofa, he felt Brenda stiffen next to him. Without thinking, Tweek reached his arm across and draped it around her shoulder pulling her into his side. Tweek didn’t realize his father was watching them closely until he spoke up.

 

“Uh son? Who is your friend here?” He asked with a raised eyebrow

 

“D-dad this is..um..B-brenda.” He took a deep breath before continuing “She’spregnantwithmybabies.” Tweek winced at that last part wishing he could take it back now and say it differently. There was complete silence. No one wanting to break the silence. Tweek watched his father’s face for any indicator of what he may be thinking, but it was a lost cause. His father’s face was completely devoid of emotion. 

 

“Run that by me again?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said run. That. By.Me. AGAIN Richard Joseph Tweak Jr.!” His father said angrily. Tweek was terrified. His parents only call him by his full name when he’s done something so horrible and stupid beyond repair. Tweek looked at his mother for guidance, but she just nodded her head as if to tell him to continue. He should’ve known he wasn’t going to receive any help from her.

 

“I’m going to be a dad at the end of January.” Tweek said quietly. He wished that the floor would swallow him up. He wanted to disappear. Cease his existence on earth. 

 

“And this young lady here is the baby’s mother?”

 

“Babies” Brenda replied softly 

 

“Babies?!” Tweek’s father paled. Tweek had never seen Richard Tweak look even more horrified than he does at this moment. If the situation weren’t so serious he would probably find it hilarious.

 

“They’re having twins Dear.” Mrs. Tweak said excitedly. Richard looked at his wife completely taken back at her tone of voice.

 

“Helen! This boy is 16 years old. He’s still a child. How the hell is he going to raise these kids. Plus they still need to go to school. They are going to be Juniors in 2 weeks! 2 weeks Helen!” Richard now red faced and yelling.

 

“D-dad I know that we are young, but we really want the babies. Yea it'll b-be hard and all of that, but we are g-going to be responsible and deal with the c-consequences.”

 

“Yea Mr. Tweak. We want to keep the babies. We don’t have a plan set in stone just yet, but I know we can do it.” Brenda chimed in. Richard cut his eyes to her, glaring daggers at her causing the young girl to squirm under his gaze.

 

“And you young lady, what do your parents think about all of this?” Everyone fell silent at that. Tweek’s mother was the one who  broke the silence.

 

“Her um..’parents’ kicked her out after she told them she was pregnant. I told her she could stay with us.” His mother said sternly as if daring Richard to argue with her. 

 

“I suppose that will be alright. But you have to stay in the guest room. No co-sleeping! Just because the damage is already done doesn’t give you free will to do it whenever you please. Tweek also when have you been interested in girls? I could have sworn you were gay. What happened to the Tucker’s boy, Craig?” Tweek’s father said curiously. Tweek rolled his eyes. Of course his father would bring him up. He had always fancied Craig.

 

“Dad I n-never labeled my sexuality b-because I wasn’t even sure myself. And C-craig is with Thomas now. I’d rather n-not talk about it. I have o-other things to focus on.” Tweek hoped that would be the end of that conversation. He really didn’t want to reopen old wounds. He needed to talk to Craig anyway and figure out where they stood. School was going to start up in a few weeks and he needed to have a clear mind set going in.

 

“Alright I’ll let it go. Have you discussed how you guys would come up with the funds to pay for the children?”

 

“W-well I still have my money saved from when I won that poetry contest. I h-hadn’t touched any of it. Plus the money I already had in my savings account. I’m a-also still working at the shop. I think I can provide for B-brenda and the babies.” Tweek said confidently

 

“Tweek I don’t need you to provide for me. Just provide for our kids. I can find a job and help too. I have money already in my savings account as well.”

 

“B-brenda I want to p-provide for you and the kids. That’s what I’m supposed to d-do. Right d-dad?”

 

“Right son. Brenda you just worry about carrying healthy babies to term. And your mother and I will help out where we can. We will figure out the daycare situation later on, because you both will be finishing school. Now Tweek for your punishment you are to help out at the coffee shop for the rest of break and help turn the guest room into a nursery for Brenda and one of the babies while the other will stay in the room with you. Brenda we are going to have to figure out something with your schooling. Since this is South Park I’m pretty sure we can get away with enrolling you into South Park High without your parents signatures. We will figure all of that out later. As for now I’m exhausted and need a drink.” With that Richard got up from the armchair and made his way into the kitchen.

 

“Helen do we have any bottles of wine left? I think it’s going to be one of those nights.”

\-----------------------------

Later that night after Tweek’s parents went to bed, Tweek walked into the guestroom to sit with Brenda. He found the ebony girl lying across the bed in a long t-shirt and her hair down. Still slightly wet looking from her shower. Tweek stood at the doorway admiring her body before gently tapping his knuckles on the wooden door frame as to not startle her.

 

“Hey can I c-come in?” He said when she turned and smiled at him. Just her gorgeous smile alone was enough to make him want her. But he promised his parents he wouldn’t. He didn’t want Brenda to think he only care about sex.

 

“Oh hey Tweek. Yea sure come in.” She sat up, patting the spot next to her. Tweek shut and locked the door before  hurrying over and plopped down next to her.

 

“I don’t w-want my parents to walk in on us talking. S-sorry.” Tweek explained when she’d given him a curious look. She only shrugged her shoulders in response.

 

“Well the conversation earlier wasn’t as bad as I thought it would have been. I’m really glad that your parents are understanding unlike my parents. It’s a good thing that we have some support. I don’t know how we would do this if we didn’t.” She said honestly.

 

“Y-yea. I understand. Have you thought of any baby names? I a-actually have been thinking of a few girl n-names.” Tweek sheepishly said. It was true. Tweek spent the last few hours writing out baby names. He only came up with some for the babies if they were girls. 

 

“Oh yea? What do you suggest?” 

 

“I really like the name M-madison or even Hermione.” Tweek said blushing

 

“Hermione?Like the red head chick from Harry Potter?” Brenda said laughing. Tweek knew it was probably stupid but he really liked the name because it was different. 

 

“Yea I know it s-sounds stupid, but I really like it. I even came up with a middle n-name for her too.”

 

“And what is it?”

 

“Grace. Hermione Grace Tweak.” Tweek proudly said. He hoped that Brenda would be on board with the name because he so badly wanted it to stick.

 

“Hmm that actually sounds really cute. How about this. You can name one baby and I name the other? I like the name Charlotte. Charlotte Mae Tweak. We can call her Charlie for short. I also picked out a boys name, Avery Alexander. “

 

“I really l-like that. I’m going to have to think of a name for a boy. I do not want him to be named Richard.” Tweek said laughing 

 

“So your name is really Richard? Why do they call you Tweek then?”

 

“W-well my last name is also Tweak. So it w-was a joke in preschool and everyone was calling everyone by their last names and for some reason mine stuck. S-so I’ve just been calling myself Tweek, but have been spelling it differently.”

 

“Well that makes sense. I still can’t believe we are about to be parents. I think you’re going to be a great father.” This made Tweek blush profusely. 

 

“Thanks B-brenda. I think you’ll m-make a great mom too.” 

They fell silent after a while staring at one another. As if pulled together by a string, they began to lean into the other until their lips connected. The feeling made Tweek’s mind short circuit. All he knew at that moment was that he wanted more of whatever she was offering. With a surge of confidence Tweek wrapped an arm around her waist and gently coaxed her to lie on her back. Brenda reached up with one of her hands, cupping Tweek’s face to deepen the kiss. The motion causing a soft moan to escape his lips. Tweek felt her wet tongue poking at his lips to get him to open up. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he invited her tongue in. Their muscles pushing against one another, the other trying to gain the upper hand. Tweek felt Brenda’s hands slide down his torso, coming to stop at the hem of his shirt and slightly pulling it upwards. Tweek got the hint, and immediately pulled his shirt over his head. Tweek moved to help Brenda remove her shirt. Once her shirt was off, Tweek was expecting to feel clothing under his hands, but instead he was met with bare skin. This made the fire in Tweek’s lower region grow. Dipping his head down to suck lightly at her neck, he took to running his hands down her smooth thighs. The sounds he was rewarded with only caused him to suck at her neck harder. 

 

“Tweek please. I’m so horny. I don’t want to play around anymore.” Brenda said grabbing ahold of Tweek’s shoulders. The eagerness and lust that Tweek heard dripping from her voice caused something animalistic to snap within him. With a deep growl, Tweek chucked his pajama bottoms off and threw them across the room. He then went back to climb over Brenda and moved his hand in between her legs, while dipping his head back down to kiss and suck at her neck once again. Tweeks fingers slipped inside of her. Fingers easily gliding in because of how eager and wet she was.  _ We won’t even need lube!  _ Tweek thought to himself. The thought alone was enough to want bring Tweek to completion. 

 

“Tweeeek, I need it. Please Tweek.” Brenda said, growing impatient while trying to push her hips against his hand. Tweek removed his hand and replaced it with his dick. He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her. The feeling almost causing him to lose the last bit of restraint that he had.

 

“O-oh fuck. Yea. Yea. Okay. F-fuck you’re so fucking wet.” Tweek said once he was fully immersed in her wetness. After gaining his composure, he began to thrust into her at a steady, slow pace just trying to enjoy the feeling of it all. He was rewarded with low moans and soft scratches on his back. She wrapped her calves around Tweeks waist, encouraging him to thrust faster into her. 

 

“Tweek! Yes right there. Mmmm G-god yes. Fuck me daddy!” She said trying to keep her voice low. Tweek faltered at the new name. He stared at his partners face, completely entranced with this being underneath him. It was the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He wanted to hear her say it again and again.

 

“Say it again!” Tweek said pushing into her at full force now. Not giving a damn if his parents could hear their dirty behavior, all he wanted was to bring him and her to ecstasy. 

 

“Daddy!”

 

“A-again!” Tweek reached his hand in between their bodies and rubbed the tip of his fingers over her clit, wanting to make sure she came with him.

 

“Oh god daddy! F-faster. Please I need it faster!” 

 

“What’s my name? B-brenda what’s my name dammit?!?” 

 

“Daddy! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod I’m about to cum Tweek! Don’t stop please.” Tweek, almost coming to his own release, was desperate at this point to get her to cum first. While thrusting into her like his life depended on it and rubbing her clit in fast circles, he leaned forward taking a nipple in between his teeth, tugging on it gently. This proved to have worked once he felt her legs tightening around him and shaking, back arching off the bed.

 

“God Tweek I’m cumming!” Her face was twisted in pure lust and ecstasy. Lips between her teeth and head thrown back. The sight was too much for Tweek, pushing him to his edge. He quickly pulled out and shot his load all over her bare torso. 

 

“F-fuck” Tweek said coming down from his orgasm high. He laid next to Brenda smiling widely. 

 

“That was f-fucking amazing!” He said laughing 

 

“Yea it was.” Brenda said smiling back. The moment was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door.

 

“Tweek what the HELL did we just say earlier!” Tweek’s father’s voice shouted through the locked door.

\------------------------------

After getting yelled at by both of his parents and taking a shower, Tweek retreated back into his bedroom. Before he could turn off his bedroom lights and lie down, his phone chimed with a new message. Tweek picked up his phone and notice that the notification belonged to the person Tweek didn’t really want to see at the moment. Craig was asking for him to come out so they could talk. Tweek was debating on whether or not he should come out and meet the older boy or just leave him hanging. Wanting to just get the conversation over with, Tweek made his way downstairs and to the front door. He was still upset about how irrational Craig was acting about all of this. But yet like the dumb teenager he was, love won over and he so stupidly went outside to meet with the confusing noirette. He opened the door to find Craig facing the street, back away from the door.

 

“Hey C-craig.” Tweek said quietly as to not scare the older boy. Craig spun around to face Tweek.

 

“Hey dude.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck “I really wanted to talk if that was ok?”

 

“Y-yea. I think we need to m-man.” 

 

“Okay. Well I want to say sorry for how I was acting. I was jealous that you actually had sex with someone who wasn’t me. I guess I always thought you would wait for me. I should’ve known better.”

 

“C-craig. You aren’t making any sense right now. Aren’t you with Thomas? You were f-fucking Thomas behind my back! How is that even fair Craig?” Tweek was starting to grow angry. Craig was confusing and sending him too many mixed signals. Tweek knows he shouldn’t really be upset, they weren’t even together! He wanted to be but Craig insisted that he wasn’t ready for that yet.

 

“I know it doesn’t make sense. I was drunk and Thomas came on to me. I didn’t really think about my actions until after it was all said and done. Thomas and I didn’t really start fucking heavy until after you told us that you had sex with some chick.” Craig replied honestly 

 

“Brenda.”

 

“What?”

 

“Brenda. Her name is Brenda. She’s n-not some chick. She’s the m-mother of my k-kids Craig.” Tweek said. He was beginning to grow extremely pissed at this point. Who the fuck did Craig think he was? Playing around with someone’s emotions like that.

 

“Okay my bad. BRENDA. Chick. Baby mama. It’s all the same.” Craig said sarcastically

 

“D-damn Craig. Why are you such a fucking asshole?! Is that all you w-wanted because my ‘baby mama’ is upstairs sleeping and I want to go check on her.” Tweek said smugly. He knew that would ruffle Craig’s feathers. It served that asshloe right.

 

“She’s upstairs? Why?” Craig said raising an eyebrow.

 

“H-her parents kicked her out. She’s living with us now. She’ll be going to school with us t-too.” 

 

“What the fuck dude! You might as well marry the bitch then!” Craig shouted angrily. Something in Tweek snapped. He didn’t know what, but hearing someone disrespect Brenda like that made him furious. Taking a deep breath he gave Craig the finger.

 

“I think it’s time for y-you to leave Craig. And you need to l-leave now. And if y-you call her a b-bitch again I WILL ruin you.”  Tweek turned to leave but before he could Craig reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm, stopping him. 

 

“Tweek please wait. I’m sorry okay. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry. I’m not good with this emotional bullshit. The only emotion I’m confident in feeling is anger. Everything else is foreign to me. Just please give me a chance okay? I miss us and how we use to be. I miss my best friend. Tweek.. I’m in love with you okay. I want to be there for you. And your babies.” Tweek was at a loss for words. He waited so long for Craig to say something like this but now he’s not even so sure he wants Craig to feel this way about him anymore. He feels like he has something with Brenda now. Tweek can feel his breathing start to become labored, his body beginning to tremble.  _ Stop rocking. Don’t shake.Breathe  _

 

“.....”

 

“Tweek?”

 

“Craig..I can’t say if I feel the same. I just need t-time to think. Please?” 

 

“Yea sure. Yea take all the time you need. But Tweek?”

 

“Yea?” Tweek said staring at Craig with wide eyes as Craig pulled him closer to his chest. Tweek, shocked and confused froze, when he felt a pair of lips on his. The feeling so unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. A feeling that he both longed for and yet didn’t. As if on autopilot he pulled Craig by his jacket and pivoted, pushing Craig against the closed door. Placing his hands under Tweek’s thighs, Craig lifted him up and turning so Tweek’s back was against the door now. Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist and put his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The action caused Craig to moan and thrust forward, making both of their erections rub together. Tweek wanting more of that sweet friction whined against Craig’s lips. Craig took the hint and rubbed up against Tweek again.

 

“C-craig I need you. Please. Let’s go to my room.” Tweek said in a hushed voice. Before Craig could respond, a car alarm across the street went off, causing both teens to jump and seperate. 

 

“Sorry!” A voice came from the house across from them before turning off the alarm. With the mood no longer present, Tweek took the time to straighten himself before turning to Craig once more.

 

“I should be g-going back inside. Goodnight Craig.” With that Tweek went inside, leaving a wide eyed and confused Craig behind the closed door.


	7. Not an update

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I was thinking about updating pretty soon but now it’s up for debate because I am currently being harassed by someone of the name of TheKey2space10.He’s commented on relentlessly despite the fact that I have deleted his comments countless of times. And it’s so weird because he’s mad that my characters are aged up and have sex in my fic but yet has t commented on my other fic which has the same tags, nor have I seen him on anyone else’s fic harassing them. 

My theory? Maybe off the wall but probably a racist seeming how my fic has a black main character that I created who gets pregnant by tweek. But other fic doesn’t have that..so be weary of this guy people.

I probably won’t be updating for a while longer so I’m sorry guys

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments so I know how I am doing. Feel free to offer advice and or suggestions. Also i wanted to know if you guys wanted this to end up being a Creek fic in the end or a Peek fic (pete/tweek). I kinda like the Peek ship,its not too many out there. How did i do on the Smut? did it meet good requriements? Please let me hear from someone.  
> I write my own poetry but this one was done by someone named Jae Nichelle on youtube. go check her out! I just switched some of the words around. Also if you hadnt notice the titles are names of songs that fit the chapter.


End file.
